


My Princess Boy

by rosebowlkid



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Cody "Nightangel" Walsh, Nonbinary Cody, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebowlkid/pseuds/rosebowlkid
Summary: Pete is... off today.
Relationships: Cody "Night Angel" Walsh & Pete Conlan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	My Princess Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellis/gifts), [@/frogteether on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2Ffrogteether+on+twitter).



> this is late for the gift exchange, im so sorry BUT it is finished!!

“Mr. Conlan?”

Pete snapped back into reality. A group of kids, barely focused, sat in front of him, staring some expectantly, some all the way out of it. As he gazed farther out into the library, the teachers were talking to Zed, glancing at Pete. Zed mouthed a “sorry” to him before trying to calm the teacher’s nerves. He wasn’t sure when he left his home or arrived at the bookstore, but he was certainly there now.

“Sorry kids! I was thinking about the book we were reading today! It’s called My Princess Boy by Cheryl Kilodavis.” Pete smiled at all the kids, settling down. He began to read and fall into the words.

By the time Pete arrived back into reality, he was standing in front of the teachers apologizing for seeming absent before the reading. He knew he was thinking about something important earlier…

“We appreciate your apology, Mr. Conlan,” One of the teachers said, smiling. He stared into her eyes, hoping to find genuine forgiveness, but her warmness ended with her words. She smiled and walked out onto the bus.

Pete stared out the window, watching the children pack onto the bus, still excited, completely oblivious to any stress among the adults. He looked into the window, see-through, shiny. He blew in it’s direction, watching the bubbles fly off after the bus. The weight on his chest flew away right with it, a little butterfly escaping from his chest.

“Pete?” Zed approached cautiously. “You’ve been a bit more…”

Pete sighed. “Gone.”

“Did you relapse, Pete?”

Pete felt his heart stop, felt his mind leave his body, felt his body leave the shop, running. He was halfway to his apartment when he found himself back into his body. He looked out into the city, out at everything, the noise, the people, confusing and loud and coming at him all too fast.

When Pete truly realigned himself. He was in a bathtub, one he recognized. It was his, back in his apartment. And in came the only person who ever grounded him.

“Pete, seriously, you should get off that kombucha shit,” Cody entered the bathroom with a towel for Pete and one for themself as they climbed into the tub. “I think the government figured out that the hipsters liked it and started putting test in it.”

Pete smiled at them, hugging his knees to his chest. “I think that’s bullshit, but I love you.”

“You should get back into cold brew!” Cody began dumping bubble bath soap into the water and collected their bath bombs, dropping them all in at once. “They’ll never catch onto cold brew.”

Pete held their face gently and kissed their forehead. “Cody, I love you.”

Cody groaned, but smiled at their boyfriend. “I love you too. You’re being more of a cheeseball than normal.”

“That’s not true.”

Cody scanned his face. “You’re going to propose.”

“Well,” Pete bent over the side of the bathtub, trying to reach for his jeans. “Now that you mention it.”

“Can I wear all black to our wedding?”

“I haven’t even been able to ask yet!”

“Oh, you know I’m gonna say yes, you don’t have to-”

Pete turned back to look at Cody, halfway between tub and floor. “Oh my god you don’t want me to ask.”

Cody sighed. “Well I just know you’re gonna be a sappy mess and then-”

“Oh my god you don’t want me to ask because you’re gonna cry.”

Cody began to stand up out of the tub. “Listen, if you’re gonna be a fucking asshole about this-”’

“No, no, no, no, no,” Pete finally grabbed a hold of his pants, digging through his pockets. “How about this, I’ll abridge my original ten minute declaration of love to a two minute one.”

Cody sank back into the bathtub, facing Pete and covering their face. “Okay. Just start.”

Pete took a deep breath before looking back up at them. “Cody, you are one of the biggest asshole I have ever met-”

“Great start.”

“Yeah okay, anyway.” Pete took one of Cody’s hands off their face. “You are so unabashedly yourself, you are abrasive, and I love you so much. I love that you will be blunt and direct, because I so desperately need people to be blunt with me. And you are quietly sweet under everything else about you. I have been so grateful to know you and know your quiet sweetness and your great abrasiveness. I have been so grateful for the absolute everything about you and I would be remiss if I didn’t take advantage of the fact that you are here, and you have continues to be here for so long. And I’d like you to stay forever if you’d be so kind.”

Cody sniffled as Pete showed them a little wooden box. “You remembered my velvet allergy.”

Pete laughed loudly. “I have known you over six years at this point, you think I would forget that of all things.”

Cody scooted closer to lay their head on Pete’s. “Are you going to say it?”

“Yes,” Pete opened the little box and inside it held a little ring. “Cody Nightangel Walsh-”

“Oh using the full name are we?”

Pete nudged their head. “Cody Nightangel Walsh, love of my life, will you marry me.”

Cody picked the ring out of the box. “This is the most excited I’ve ever been for a contract!”

“You have to say it.” Pete held onto the ring as Cody did. “You can’t have it until you say it, Cody.”

Cody sighed. “I’m going to cry if I do.”

Pete smiled and kissed them. “That’s alright with me, I’ll be right here to cry with you.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Cody sucked their teeth and grinned. “Yes, Pete, I will marry you, with much delight.”

“Good.” Pete said, holding Cody gently in his arms. “I love you.”

Cody chuckled and lightly slid Pete’s ring on their finger. “I love you too.”


End file.
